


Our Never Ending Love

by Dapowar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapowar/pseuds/Dapowar
Summary: Please kill mei shouldnt exist





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why do i exist

\---------------------------------------------------  
Introduction

Nhop is well, the top general of a..... roblox group!

This group is consists of playing a roblox game called  
"Blood & Iron" It's a game in the 17th century  
and it Involves war and muskets

Now, this group has a lot of members, some more important than others  
Some examples would be:  
Milk  
m4t4d00r  
Killlog  
Emmi  
Dicey  
CoolDeath  
AndrewIsTerrible  
Andrewv  
RespectTheMotherland (aka. Respect)  
Evilpizzasteve (aka. Steve)  
Jaquitoe

Now, let's get on with the story!  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Chat POV

Milk: Anyone up for some B&I  
Nhop: yeah i would like some B&I  
AndrewIsTerrible: *unintelligible gibberish* ASHDAHDUIOSDHduhidhidsdhiafaiuefhaufhawuioef  
Killog: ye, sure  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
*Now everyone plays for about an hour, now get to the end of the rally*

Killlog: Hey, where do you live?  
Nhop: About Pheonix  
Killlog: Oh, cool me too!  
Nhop: We should meet up someday  
Killlog: Yes, that would be nice  
\----------------------------------------------------  
NHOP AND KILLLOG DM'S

Nhop: Hey how about we turn on our webcams  
Killog: ye sure

 

Then they proceded to turn on their webcams  
But killlog suddenly noticed that the background of Nhop webcam is of a street....  
The same street that he lives!


	2. Chapter 2: Electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woooooow

"Seriously?! I cannot believe it!" says Nhop  
"Me neither!" Killlog enthusiastically says  
"Let's meet up right now" Says Nhop, already leaving his house

Killlog and Nhop were enthusiastic with the idea of being in the same neighbourhood, because they were friends for the better part of a year, and now they can meet in real life.

As soon Nhop left his house, he saw a small boy about age 12, running down the road  
He inmediatly screamed "Are you killlog?!"  
The small boy responded with "Yeah, and you are nhop!"  
Nhop allowed some time to allow killlog to get closer  
Now that Killlog went closer, Nhop could Finnaly ask something he has wanted for a long time.  
"What's your name?" asked Nhop  
"Chris" Killo- no, Chris said  
"Nice to meet you irl Chris, my name is Nathan"  
\----------------------------------------  
2 YEARS LATER (cus im lazy)  
\----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel sick


	3. Yolo x Nhop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why

"Bend Over"

Thats how the steamy night between yolo and nhop started, as yolo penetrated nhop in his anus.

How did this start?

Yolo was bored, but he had an idea on how to remedy that.

NIGHT CLUB

"That's it! I'll meet a chick (or dude as he was bi) and try to take him home!"

As he went to the night club in his 2003 Honda Civic, he had an erection as he was already thinking of procreating and when he arrived he noticed someone that seemed very familiar

("Is that nhop?")

Yolo proceded to ask him "Is this Nathan"  
\- "Who's asking?"  
-"You seem very familiar to a person that I might know"

\-------------------- NHOP POV ---------------------------------  
"You haven't answered my question"

I noticed that he had a voice that sounded kind of familiar, but when he started to recall, he felt a sharp pain in his head, and fell unconcious.


	4. kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please

\-------Yolo POV-----------  
When he noticed his voice and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes he realised something.

**HE'S MINE ******

He inmediatly went on autopilot, not concious of his actions and punched him in his head, knocking him unconcious with security not noticing, then he proceded to drag him to his car and took him to his home, and put him in bed.

\---------Nhop POV-----------  
"whaa?"  
Nhop woke up with someone on top of him until he heard an almost demonic, deep voice

**BEND OVER **  
Nhop of course didn't comply, as he was shocked with the realisation that this was Yolo, from the TIG group, who was trying to rape him.****

****\--------------3rd person POV--------------------  
Yolo grabbed nhop hands and handcuffed him to the legs of his bed, and undressed him while nhop was screaming bloody murder, then yolo unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants, his penis in the air** **

****"n-no, p-please no!"  
Yolo then inserted his penis in nhop's little boy anus, with him exploding in pleasure, until he heard something** **

****"Arizona Police Department open up!"  
He quickly knocked nhop unconcious and him hid him in his closet, the ran after the door.** **


End file.
